Morbid Inc
by MydnyghtAmethyst
Summary: A new faction has made it's way to WWE and is looking to take over, but will they end up tearing themselves apart first?
1. Info

****_So this is the info for my wrestling series. I know I know I did a dread info page...sorry I did it for another site and I just put it up here too. Sorry if you're look for a fanfic about Randy Orton or Cody Rhodes or something like __that_. _Some wrestlers will appear, but they are not the main characters because I feel their are enough stories out there about them. Anyway, if you want to hate and say I'm being all Mary Sue/ Gary Stu-ish, just to let you know this is written in honor of my late fiancee, who passed away on July 29, 2011. We both loved wrestling very much and this is based off a story line we made together on SVR 2010._

* * *

><p><strong>Amethyst<strong>

Real Name: Tiffany Enssle

Age: 21

Hometown: Orlando, FL

Height: 5'1"

Weight: 115

Hair color/style: Short angled bob with black side bangs, the rest is bright crimson red.

Eye color: Blue-greenish gray

Attire: "Purple" is not just her name sake. It dominates her wardrobe. Loves corsets and pettie coats. Mostly wrestles in them, always wearslegging/stockings. Very edgy, yet girly Victorian. Loves lace gloves, cameos, mini top hats and her purple leopard pirate coat when not in the ring.

Friends: Morbid Inc.

Enemies: Most of WWE, Nyghtmare

Love Interest: Mydnyght

Wrestling Style: Highflyer/ Luchador

Signature Move(s): DDT, Hurricanrana

Finisher(s): Castle Down (flip with Over Castle)  
>Hobbies and Interests Outside the Ring: Music, video games, reading, history, the Victorian era, making people jealous she has Mydnyght<p>

Theme: What You Want-Evanescence (Elder Jepson Remix)

Bio: Tiffany was quiet, shy and nerdy growing up, but always had a passin for wrestling. She trained very hard and the more she heard from others that she would never make it because of her gentle, reserved demeanor, the more she set out to change that. At the age of 18 her hard work payed offwhen she was signed be FCW. A few months before her 19th birthday she met Ashton, a very popular wrestler from the north, working for OVW, while on vacation in at Panama City Beach. The two made a instant connection and became an item in less than a week. In order to be close to each other, Tiffany set her eyes on OVW, but was ultimatly rejected by the company.

**Mydnyght**

Real Name: Ashton Knight

Age: 30

Hometown: Indianapolis, IN

Height: 6'3"  
>Weight: 175<p>

Hair color/style: Black, shoulder lenght

Attire: Most of the time 3 piece suits, occasional leather and studded gear

Friends: Morbid Inc.  
>Enemies: Most of WWE<p>

Love Interest: Amethyst, (formerly) Nyghtmare

Wrestling Style: Technical/showman

Signature Move(s): RKO

Finisher(s):Mydnyght Hour (modified Razor's Edge), 13 O'clock (modified RKO)  
>Hobbies and Interests Outside the Ring:Art, music, DJing, travel,sewin, cooking,designingremodeling everything from cars to homes.

Theme: Sound of Madness-Shinedown

Bio: Ashton grew up watching all the greats, during the late 80's and early 90's. In his early 20s he Dean Larson, his roommate who was training to become a professional wrestling. Dean had many friends in the indy wrestling curcuit and began working indy shows. Ashton earned a living by comissions creating custom ring attire for the wrestlings he knew around town. He later got a job as a sound engineer for various indy shows. During a show, Dean believed he had gotten his big break when an agent from Ohio Valley Wrestling came to watch him wrestling. Before his match however, he and Ashton got into a heat confrontation, leading Ashton to attack him, remendering him unable to compete. The agent witnessed this and and immediantly offered to sign Ashton.

**Back Cat **

Real Name: Alicia von Black

Age: 24

Hometown: Hamburg, Germany

Height: 5'9'

Weight: 140

Hair color/style: Dark Auburn, straight shoulder lenght

Attire: Skin revealing catsuits, made of lace, transparent materials, bras and panties with metal and chains.

Friends: Morbid Inc.

Enemies: Most of WWE

Love Interest: Poison*

Wrestling Style: Submission/ martial arts

Signature Move(s):Spinning heel kick

Finisher(s): 9 Lives Ender, Kitty Crossface

Hobbies and Interests Outside the Ring:Dancing, mischief, music, martial arts

Theme: poker Face-Lady Gaga

Bio: Alicia was born into a well to due family from Germany. Despite have everything she could ever want, she often found herself in trouble at school for fighting and being arrested for shoplifting as a cry of attention from her parents. in a last stitch effort to reform thier daughter,her parents sent her to a bording school. After three months she ran away, robbed money from her parents and flew to the United States, where she fell in love with wrestling for the first time. However, she had ran out of money and got a job as a dance. While working one night she happened to meet a group of wrestlers. Amoung them Dean Larson and a reluctent Ashton, who had been dragged to the club for his birthday by his friends. Dean offered to start training Alicia, but it was Ashton's respect that caught her attetion, and the two became friends while Ashton was creating a custom catsuit for her to wrestle in.

**Flatline**

Real Name: Brian Howard

Age: 31

Hometown: Indianapolis, IN

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 200

Hair color/style: Ginger, short

Attire: Normal wreslting gear, singlets with his logo or saying "Flatline." Don't forget the sun glasses!

Friends: Morbid Inc.

Enemies: Most of WWE Love Interest: It's a secret...

Wrestling Style: Powerhouse

Signature Move(s):Big Boot

Finisher(s): Flatliner , Dispatch 187

Hobbies and Interests Outside the Ring: Video games, food, hot girls

Theme: Emotinal Flatline-Carcass

Bio: Brian and Ashton had been best friends since high school. Brian had been married to an acoholic, who spent all his money. He was jealous of all the attention Ashton recieved from girls after he had become a wrestler. A fan all of his life Brian found wrestling was a great alternative to the stress of his marriage. He was a perfect build and he and Ashton made a great contrasting team. After divorcing his wife, Brian was introduced to Alicia, however he learned of her interest in women.

**Nyghtmare **

Real Name: Lisa Rann

Age: 23

Hometown: Indianapolis, IN

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 125

Hair color/style: Black, straight, long down to her butt

Attire: Anything black and leather. Wears 4 inch platform boot and gothic black and white make-up.

Friends: Morbid Inc.

Enemies: Most of WWE, Amethyst

Love Interest: Mydnyght

Wrestling Style: Technical/showman

Signature Move(s): Sharpshooter

Finisher(s):Aneurysm (a series of knee shots to the head, then a kick with her huge boot) Nyghtmare Assalt (knee to the head then jump from the top rope land on the opponet's gut with her boots)

Hobbies and Interests Outside the Ring: music, designing clothes, art

Theme: Black No. 1-Type O Negetive

Bio: Lisa met Ashton at the local Walmart in the fabric section. They quickly learned of their commen interests in art and designing clothes. They began dating, however, Lisa was insecure due to a previous abusive relationship. She was at every wrestling event and the agents began to take notice of her. They thought she and Ashton had a great look for each other and signed her on as his valet. It was long after that she got into the ring. After dating for six months, Ashton learned Lisa was bulimic and she secretly cut herself as well. Ashton brought this to the attention of OVW officials, in a attempt to gain help for Lisa. To his dimay, she was promplty released from the company after this information surfaced. Angry over her release, Lisa broke it off with Ashton. They remained friends for a brief period, but eventually lost all contact, depite Ashton's attempts to get in touch with her. It is rumored she did get the recovery she needed, but since then has not been seen in any known wrestling curcuit.

**LaGrange **

Real Name: Chris LaGrange

Age: 24

Hometown: Indianapolis, IN

Height: 6'0"  
>Weight: 230 Hair colorstyle: Blonde, short, messy mop top

Attire: Suits Friends: Morbid Inc.  
>Enemies: Most of WWE<p>

Love Intrest: Amethyst

Wrestling Style: Technical/Showman

Signature Move(s): Sidewalk Slam

Finisher(s): Powerbomb

Hobbies and Interests Outside the Ring: Playing guitar, music, video games

Theme:Sail-AWOLNATION

Bio: Little is known about this particular individual, he has no traceable wrestling background.

* * *

><p>* Poison is a TNA Knockout who may or may not appear, depending on if I decide to do a squeal.<p> 


	2. Preface

The petite redhead stood backstage at Conseco Fieldhouse, best known for it's Pacers basketball games. Tonight however, it was home of a game with greater stakes. Where nicely toned calves were mere eye-candy if they couldn't be used as a weapon and what happened behind the curtain was almost as important as what in the spotlight.

Indianapolis was and interesting enough city and she knew it well. She relished the days excursions as an anonymous local-perhaps a tourist. Having her photo taken for  
>possibly the dozenth time on the stone steps of Circle Center Monument, walking the waterways of the canal with her companions, Alicia, Brian and her beloved Ashton.<p>

Another face in the crowd was a bittersweet notion. For after tonight her face would be known by millions through out the globe. Was it logical, even normal to be having second thoughts about something she had worked nearly half her life to obtain? This wasn't a couple of hundred people (if even) seeing a five dollar-occasionally free- show on a Friday night. This was the major league of professional wrestling World Wrestling Entertainment or perhaps, better known by it's acronym, simply WWE. tonight was the night she and her friends would make their debuts, and take their places among many who will attempt to reach the top of stardom, and a meager few who will succeed .


	3. Chapter 1 Getting Ready

_I did use the old PPV name of No way Out, just because I didn't like the whole Elimination Chamber thing as a PPV and it's my story so yeah...hope you like it if your reading this..._

* * *

><p>"Yoo-hoo Tiffy," Alicia's thick German accent brought Tiffany out of her trance-like pondering, as she wiggled her fingers in front of her friends face. "You are in there? Anyone is home?"<p>

"Hmm, oh yeah. Just thinking," Tiffany craned her neck to the right to look up at the taller female.

"You are always just thinking," Alicia smiled and cupped tiffany's chin in her hand. "Sometimes, you have to just do. If you spend too much time thinking, something will pass you by."

"Well, I've gotten this far. I should say I'll be ok."

Alicia scowled. "Maybe not if you are ever up against me!" Her belligerent gaze faded when she saw Tiffany's eyes widen.

"Don't worry Tiff. I'm sure Black will be the least of your problems." Both girls turned their attention towards the locker room door as two men, both towering over six feet, stalked into the room. "Hi mommy," the dark haired fellow smiled keenly down at the tiny crimson haired women. He had a slender, yet well-built physic, and was smartly dressed in a pinstripe suit, with a decorative vest underneath, and a solid red tie.

The little lady cured inside her head, as she tried in vain not to blush. "Hi," she murmured, stealing a quick glance into his eyes. Even though Ashton had been her boyfriend for nearly a year, she always became timid about it in the presents of others, even close friends, such as Alicia and Brian. Sometimes, even in solidarity with him, she could never stop the proverbial "mush" she exalted.

"I thought we'd get more free food," grumbled the second man, as he crossed his burly arms over his broad chest. Brain-better known as Flatline, because of the debilitating state he often left his opponents in- who was two inches shorter than the ring leader of Morbid Inc., Ashton, was made a immaculate power and muscle. However, even that couldn't stop his stomach once it entertained the thought of eating.

"Relax dude," Ashton chastised him, "Once the show is over, we'll as go out for a big celebratory dinner at Palomino."

"Speak of over," Alicia nearly cut off Ashton, "Title match is half done." She pointed to the television monitor that hung in the left corner of the room.

Tonight's No Way Out Paper view featured CM Punk vying for Randy Orton's World Heavyweight Championship. This is when Morbid Inc. would make their mark, ensuring they knew who they were and their inevitable place at the top of the ladder. The submission of the champions and the top contenders was of high priority.

Ashton narrowed his eyes. "Come on."


	4. Chapter 2 New Faction

CM Punk was in a compromising position. Alicia noticed this as she stalked towards the ring, her eyes fixed on the sequences , unfolding there. Her ears perked, atune to the murmur of fans who had caught sight of her. Her feline-like eyes darted between the two competetors, as she needed to come to a speed decision, as who to take out first.

Orton had the advantage at the moment, with Punk struggling to get off the mat. Orton stared down at Punk, his eyes glazed over in raging bloodlust as his opponet managed to find himself on all fours. The Viper struck him with a vicious punt. The sound of his boot against Punk's head was like splitting wood.

While Orton's contanance produced a sadistic grin, Alicia grabbed the referee, dragging him from the ring. She punched him, causing him to collapse, clutching his abdoman, gaining a mixed reaction from the crowd. She was sure Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross were questioning exactly who she was as they sat at the commontator's table, but she had little time to contemplate it. She jumped up on the apron, slinking through the ropes, and approached Orton with her hands on her hips, a sly grin dressing her visage.

Orton diverted his attention to her, his features distorted with rage. "Who the fuck are you?" he demanded, though the deafening noise of the arena drowned him out.

Alicia remained silent, the corners of her mouth spreading wider across her face. This simply enraged him further, leading him to shove her. She stumbled backwards, but had been known for her supurb agility and cat-like reflexes, so she do not fall. Alicia glawered at Orton, then struck his face with a powerful slap that cracked when her palm met it. The force of the blow caused him to spin around, and he was met by a bohemoth of a man grabbing him around the neck, with both hands and slamming him into the mat.

King:" What the...?"

JR: "And who is this? He just planted Orton into the canvas."

As her partner commenced to beating Orton down, Alicia followed suit. Their circle was complete when Tiffany and Ashton emerged. As Punk was begining to stir again Tiffany kicked him in the gut, just a taste of the unmerciful attack that was bestowed upon him as well.

After clearing the ring and creating an example of the Champion and Number One Contender, the leader, Ashton took the microphone.

JR: "I'll tell ya. I may not be president of the Randy Orton fan club, but i sure as hell don't like these people-who the hell ever they are- coming out here and derailing such a fine match up."

King: "Quiet JR. He's gonna talk!"

Disponded jeers surged through the crowd as Ashton brought the microphone up to his lips. "Well boo-hoo-hoo!" he reponded to the audiance with searing sarcasm, "That's exaclty what Punk is-a punk! And don't you just love to hate Orton anyway, you lot of hypocrits?" This but the audinace into an uproar of unanumos boos. "Yes, it's true. Sorry to burst your little dream bubble into a nightmare of reality, but it's time to wake up!"

JR: "Just who do they think they are?"

"Take a good look," Ashton gestured to hiself and his commrads. To all the _so-called _superstars in the back, oh and those Diva-wannabe women wrestlers, " Ashton turned and pointed in the direction of the stage that lead to the lockerooms and the backstage area. No one was there, but he kinew many of them were watching via their dressing room monitors, if they hadn't left for their hotels already. You might as well start looking on the darker side of life, cause it's all you're gonna see from now on. These are the new faces of World Wrestling Entertainment. We are Mobid Inc!"

All four members raised their arms in arrogant pride, soaking up the crowd's hatres like the fuel for their fire. Tiffany being the most sensitive however, felt herself pierced by the distain. Needing reassurance that this is what they were all about, she stole a rapid gaze at Ashton, who met her with an apeasing wink.

Ashton's smug grin resumed. "Love him, or hate him, remember what Randy Orton looks like with that belt, because it will sonn be a distant memory. Orton, sleep with one eye open. When the _Mydnyght Hour_ comes upon you, you're gonna wish it was all a dream, pal!"

Tiffany jerked the mic, still in Ashton's possesion, towrds her. "What about me? You said I could be champion!"

JR: "Is this little lady mad? I hope she's not refering to heavy weight champion."

Ashton siled kindly at her with unencumbered affections. "we all have to start somewhere love. Besides, someone has to teach those _Divas_ about real wrestling right...tag team partner?" Tiffany beamed as he patted her head like a obediant child.

King: "She can pin me any day!"

Alicia, thirsting for attention, snatched the microphone from Ashton's grasp. "No Diva match with me. I come to United States years ago. Mens, I don't care. I show them what real champion look like."

King: "Wow, what is she? Russian, German, Yugoslavian? Who cares. Oh baby, she's hot!"

Often silent, but nowhere as pensive, Brian finally spoke, "Good luck with that Blackie. Waste your time with a mediocre title, while fighting even more mediocre wrestlers. Guess I know what's left for me. Oh well, doesn't matter. Anyone who gets in my way will be Flatlined and decimated," he spoke with an expression like flint.

Ashton, had the mic once again, last to speak, "Remember this last statement- I know it's hard. You're all very thick." The fans erupted again, hissing angerly. "Not one soul willbe shown mercy, and not one championship will slip through our grasp"

JR: "What arrogance! They really think they can take all the titles?"

King:" Morbid Inc? I think things just got a whole lot brighter around here, with those two beauties, being in WWE now."

The jeers grew wilder, as Ashton dropped the microphone carelesslyon the canvas with a thud. The foursome exited the ring, and made their way up the ramp. Three members grinned, pridefully. They had done it and they had done it big.

Tiffany's heart drummed against her rib cage and she thought she might vomit, as she staggered in a daze up the ramp. She could hear the boos and even cursing at them, as her eyes burned and she fought the well of tears, seeded from her sensitive pride, or the overwhelming transpiring events.


End file.
